This application generally relates to inkjet architectures for printing, and more particularly, printheads employing multiple components arranged in arrays. These printheads are suitable for thin film piezoelectric designs and electrostatic designs.
Ink jet systems include one or more printheads having a plurality of jets from which drops of fluid are ejected towards a recording medium. The jets of a printhead receive ink from an ink supply chamber or manifold in the printhead which, in turn, receives ink from a source, such as an ink reservoir or an ink cartridge. Each jet includes a body chamber having one end in fluid communication with the ink supply manifold. The other end of the body chamber connects to an orifice or nozzle for ejecting drops of ink. The nozzles of the jets can be formed in an aperture plate having openings corresponding to the nozzles of the jets. During operation, drop ejecting signals activate actuators in the jets to expel drops of fluid from the jet nozzles onto the recording medium. By selectively activating the actuators of the jets to eject drops as the recording medium and/or printhead assembly are moved relative to one another, the deposited drops can be precisely patterned to form particular text and graphic images on the recording medium
Piezoelectric ink jet printheads typically include a flexible diaphragm and a piezoelectric transducer attached to the diaphragm. When a voltage is applied to the piezoelectric transducer, typically through electrical connection with an electrode electrically coupled to a voltage source, the piezoelectric transducer deforms, causing the diaphragm to flex which expels a quantity of ink from a body chamber through an outlet and nozzle. The flexing further draws ink into the body chamber from a main ink reservoir through an inlet to replace the expelled ink.
Electrostatic ink jet printheads typically include a flexible diaphragm and a conductor spaced on the opposite side of the flexible diaphragm, creating an actuator chamber there between. When a voltage is applied between the diaphragm and the conductor, the diaphragm flexes down toward the conductor under electrostatic attraction. The flexing draws ink into the body chamber from a main ink reservoir through an inlet. When the voltage signal is removed, the restoring force of the diaphragm membrane causes a quantity of ink to expel from a body chamber through an outlet and nozzle.
It would be desirable to produce new printhead designs that enhance the flexibility of the overall design.